


No Better to Be Safe than Sorry

by AngelicSentinel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Power Rangers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisiton has found a strange man who fell from beyond the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better to Be Safe than Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> From [this tumblr post](http://angelicsentinel.tumblr.com/post/134754110738/tumblr-nerds-i-have-a-challenge-for-you).
> 
> Okay, I was four when I first started writing fanfiction, so this totally counts. My first fanfic was a self-insert as the Orange Ranger and my Zord was a Iguanodon because they were my favorite dinosaur at the time. I've already done something like this seriously with Mass Effect but whatever. Welcome to the second crackiest thing I've ever written.

“You called us here, Leliana?”

“I did, Inquisitor Adaar. We’ve received reports of something crashing from the sky in the Hinterlands in a burning ball of fire.”

“Can you send someone to check it out?”

Leliana nodded. “I’ve already taken the liberty of sending my scouts–”

“Along with a contingent of my soldiers,” Commander Cullen added, “And we’ve found something. The wreckage from the stars is already here.”

Adaar narrowed her eyes. “It’s already here? Why wasn’t I informed?”

“You were busy with the Orlesian Court. We didn’t think it prudent to bother you,” Leliana said.

Adaar crossed her arms. “So were you.”

“In any case, we found something…else,” Leliana said.

“I realize it’s in your nature to prevaricate,” Cullen said, “But perhaps we should inform the Inquisitor it is not something, but rather _someone_.”

“Someone? Are you sure this isn’t about the breach?” Adaar said. “Something left over?”

“That’s already closed, and the only reports of demons are the ones from already opened rifts. No, this is from beyond the sky,” Leliana said.

“Says who?” Adaar asked.

“The prisoner,” Cullen said.

“Take me to him.”

It was a short journey down to the dungeons of Skyhold where Josephine was sitting with a warm cup of tea. The setting was for two, but the man had eaten nothing. Looking behind the bars, Adaar saw he was wearing a strange skintight green and white suit with an emblem of what looked like a misshapen dragon. He looked like a jester or a motley, but the way he held his hand at his side cautiously spoke weapon, and the gold armor spoke of warrior, though what that skintight ensemble could possibly protect against baffled her. 

He looked up when he saw her though, and his brown eyes zeroed in on her bright purple.

“It’s you,” he said, and he held out a crystal. “I dreamed I’d find you here.”

She didn’t sense any magic from it, but she reached out and touched it, only for her mark to spark and her to collapse in pain. The crystal disappeared inside her. The guardsmen and soldiers drew their swords and started to attack, but then Adaar spoke.

“No, wait. What was that?” Adaar said, gasping. She could feel something filling her, and she almost felt over energetic, like she had too much power. 

“The Power. My name is Tommy Oliver, and I need your help. Repeat after me: It’s Morphing Time: Tyrannosaurus.”

“Inquisitor, I would advise you against–” Josephine began, but it was too late. 

Knowing  somehow it wouldn’t hurt her, she’d already spoken the words, and bright red lighting covered her form until she was in a suit as tight as his and as red as blood, with a little skirt covering her hips.

She reached up and touched the helmet. It felt unlike anything she’d ever seen, and somehow covered her massive horns, making her head as smooth and as round as a human’s. She’d also shrunk to about Tommy’s size. 

She reached up to unclasp the helmet, shocked to find her set of horns still there. She looked inside the helmet. There was no way they could possibly fit, and no magic that she knew of could hide them. Believe her, she’d looked.

Everyone was staring at her in amazement.

Adaar put the helmet on the table and looked at her white gloved hands.

  
“Huh.”


End file.
